Roofies Make Me Sleepy
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Craig is trying to seduce Tweek by spiking his drinks...but not all goes according to plan and Tweek falls asleep! Can Craig still get the guy? Creek, minor minor MINOR lime, mentions of random sex and some actual pairings! D


Craig Tucker grinned and made his way around the guests of the party Bebe was hosting. The music was loud, the kids were drunk and/or high, and there was a lot of random sex going on. Christophe, who was probably too drunk to realize he was doing it (and probably shouldn't be here anyways, as a recovering alcoholic), was getting gangbanged by Damien, Kenny, and Stan. Gregory was sucking Pip off in a corner. Even Butters was getting some from Kyle.

Now, of course, everyone in the room was in a stable relationship. After the hangovers had passed Christophe and Gregory would go back to their apartment, Kenny would fuck Butters with his eyes in class, Stan and Kyle would hold hands in the hall, and Damien and Pip would fuck like rabbit in the closet between classes.

But he would still be alone.

Yes. Craig Tucker, infamous bad boy and lock pick, was single. And not because he chose to be. Odd as it may sound, he was utterly alone. Sure, he fucked anyone who wanted to. Everyone in South Park did. He'd had an affair with Damien a month or so ago when he and Pip had broken up over something stupid. He had been in it for the sexual release and Damien had needed to feel loved.

It hadn't ended well.

Christophe, who was more like a father to Damien than anything, had decided Craig wasn't emotionally good for Damien (he was probably right) and he had convinced the Anti-Christ to break it off. Craig had flown into a rage and claimed that he owned Damien. Looking back on it, he had just wanted someone to go back to after these things and it had hurt him that he still had no one. He wanted what they all had.

And he wanted it with Tweek. The coffee loving, spastic guy he called his best friend. And goddammit he would have him! The only conceivable problem was that Tweek had no idea and would probably freak if Craig made any move on him…unless he was drunk or high. Tweek was a completely different person when he was shit-faced.

Thus why Craig was grinning and holding a spiked drink out to the twitching blonde.

"Here, Tweek. I got you a drink." He said, smiling innocently at him. Tweek, of course, had no idea of his intentions and took the drink gratefully, smiling cutely up at the taller boy.

"Th-thanks gah! Craig." He said, taking the drink and gulping it quickly like he usually did coffee. Tweek liked being sober just about as much as he liked going without coffee. That is to say, not at all.

Craig just kept handing him the spiked drinks, watching his reaction. He knew he had won once Tweek started giggling and letting his touches linger longer than necessary. He grinned ferally and made his move.

"Hey, Tweekers." He purred huskily. "You wanna take this conversation somewhere a little more _private_?"

Tweek giggled and tripped his fingers up Craig's arm seductively. "Gladly." He said, sauntering away and up the stairs, letting his hips sway sexily. Craig smirked an followed him. He pinned him to the wall outside one of the empty guest bedrooms, kissing him hotly and stripping him on the way in, kicking the door shut behind them.

Tweek moaned and tugged Craig's shirt off just before being pushed to the bed, sprawling naked and prone before Craig. He giggled and moaned again, spreading his legs eagerly for the taller boy. Craig chuckled and crouched between his knees, reaching for the lube. He was just about to begin preparing Tweek when he heard a soft sigh.

He looked into the blonde's face and cursed softly. He was sound asleep. He sighed and contemplated waking him up, but Tweek got little enough sleep as it were and Craig would never be able to live with himself if he disturbed what could be the only rest the spastic blonde got all week.

He layed down beside him and curled around him protectively, willing his erection to go away as the smaller boy curled into him unconsciously and made a happy sighing sound. Craig's face softened into a tender smile as Tweek nuzzled his chest and cuddled closer. He soon followed Tweek into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

The next morning Tweek woke up groggy and hung over in a bed that wasn't his and the arms of an as of yet unidentified person. If it hadn't been such a common occurance he might have freaked out. But seeing as it happened on at least a weekly basis, he just shrugged it off and checked who it was he had slept with last night. Craig…

Ok, now it was time to panic.

His breathing became shallow as he processed the information. He had just slept with his best friend/secret crush/ guy who fucks anything that moves and has never had a stable relationship…great.

He began panicking in earnest as Craig's eyes fluttered open and trained in on him. He sat up like a shot and was instantly trying to soothe him in that special way only he could.

"Shh, Tweek. It's alright. Don't panic, we didn't do anything last night. See? I still have pants on." He told him, clutching him close. Tweek babbled on about sex and crushes and stable relationships.

"Tweek, please…just calm down and tell me why you're freaking so bad."

Tweek swallowed and steeled himself for some sort of pain, be it physical or emotional. "Craig…I l-l-lo-gah! IloveyouandwishwereallydidhavesexbecausethenatleastIhavesomethingotherthatthisstupidlonging!" He finished in a rush.

When Tweek cracked one eye open from his position shielding his face, Craig was having the last reaction he could have ever dreamed of. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Really?" He asked, eyes lighting up.

"Well…yeah."

"Really as is really, really?"

"Yeah."

"Like seriousl-" He was cut off by a pair of lips being smashed against his own. He made a surprised noise, eyes widening a bit, but kissed back after a second. After that it was all teeth and tongue and need as they made out hotly on the bed.

"Be mine." Craig breathed into his ear as he attacked his neck.

"Always." Tweek moaned, tipping his head to the side.

Craig grinned, he had finally got what he wanted. Someone to go back to when the party was over and the hangover had passed.

Speaking of hangovers…

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

As anyone who has been paying attention to my A/Ns knows, I have an RP group going that now consists of Christophe (me!), Gregory, Kyle, and Damien (who doubles as Pip). We need at least a few more of the characters (me and Gregory wanna do a gang bang X3)

Tweek:

Why do you think you would make a good Tweek?

How much do you love coffee?

What kinds of mental problems do you have?

How do you feel about being oulled into random trysts and possibly **? X3 (for some reason most of the group so far is sleeping with everyone...cept Kyle XD)

Craig:

Who do you think you would make a good Craig?

How do you deal with mentally unstable people?

Do you hate the world in general, or just specific people?

Would you mind being pulled into random promiscuous trysts or gangbangs?

We'll catch you up as soon as we pick someone out. You can respond via PM.


End file.
